


Picture Perfect

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Open Mic Companion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: A short little drabble inspired by a Tumblr post about the picture that can be seen in the background at Patrick’s apartment
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So fortheloveofdragandschitt posted on Tumblr about the framed photos in Patrick’s apartment. One being from Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose where David and Patrick are standing together and David has his arm over Patrick’s shoulder. The other is a framed photo of David leaning on the counter at the store as Patrick walks back in with the permit for the Open Mic night in the black and white sweater with all the writing. I then head cannoned that Patrick spied him through the window as he was coming back to the store and he needed to take a picture of David. I then needed to get this out of my brain. So we have a short little one shot about that picture.

He was running the numbers in his head as he walked back to the store from the city building. How much cover to charge to help make up for the cost of the wine and food they would have to put out tomorrow night, should they run some specials on some of the products that weren’t moving quite the way they thought they would, asking Alexis to maybe help them with promoting on social media to pull some people from Elmdale and…

He paused as he approached the door, hand reaching out for the door but stopping. David, leaning over the counter, spaced out, looking… beautiful. He still managed to take Patrick’s breath away, much like he did that day at Ray’s. Patrick hoped it never went away. 

In his black and white sweater with so much writing on it, Patrick could spend all day reading it. Left arm stretched out across the counter, head resting in his right, looking slightly defeated. Yeah, it had been a rough few days. Patrick knew that. But he hoped this event and possibly expanding to more online orders would help bring that dazzling smile back to his boyfriend’s face. But in this moment, the quiet, solemn look on his face almost stopped Patrick’s heart. 

Quickly, before David pulled him out of his trance and saw him standing there, Patrick pulled out his phone and took a picture of David through the window. He looked at his, smiling wide. God bless David’s need for crystal clear windows. It was almost like he was standing right in front of him, taking the picture. He zoomed in slightly, knowing he was saving this for a later date, maybe to frame when he had his own place one day. Or even better, maybe for THEIR place. But that was getting ahead of himself. David had just called him his boyfriend (accidentally but Patrick was making sure it was going to stick) just a few weeks ago. Baby steps he thought to himself. 

He bit his lip, knowing that what he was planning for tomorrow night wouldn’t be called a baby step in any way, shape, or form. Ok, more like grade schooler steps he contemplated as he opened the door to the store.

“Someone took a long coffee break.”


End file.
